Loser Like Me
by MiniAlice618
Summary: Summary-What if in 'Original Song' after Quinn told Rachel off, instead of Rachel running home crying she bumps into Finn and is forced to explain it all? Just a short Finchel One Shot


**Disclaimer-I do not own Glee!**

**Summary-What if in 'Original Song' after Quinn told Rachel off, instead of Rachel running home crying she bumps into Finn and is forced to explain it all? Just a short Finchel One Shot**

**RPOV**

_"Yes it is! You're so frustrating! And that is why you can't write a good song because you live in this little schoolgirl fantasy of life. Rachel, if you keep looking for that happy ending you are never gonna get it right. So we're done with that, why don't we just return to our work kay?" Quinn snapped._

I shook my head. "I'm gonna write this song on my own." I said quietly before turning on my heel as my face crumpled and the tears began to flow. I threw open the doors of the auditorium, intent on getting home and writing the song, but before I got to my locker I bumped into Finn.

"Hey Rach." he said, smiling down at me. I quickly wiped my face and plastered on a smile.

"Hi Finn." I said, quickly brushing past him. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, confusion on his face. I nodded and turned to walk away.

"No you're not. You've been crying." he said softly. I looked down and nodded.

"It's nothing Finn. Don't worry about it." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Rachel Berry never cries. Somebody obviously had to do something cruel to make you this upset." he scoffed. I sighed and shook my head.

"it was just a small altercation with Quinn. No biggie." I said quietly. His forehead creased and anger crossed his features.

"What did she say to you?" he asked bitterly. I sighed exasperatedly.

"All she said was you two are going out now. Are we done?" I asked, impatient to get out of here.

"What else? That couldn't of made you this upset." he insisted.

"Fine. You really want to know? She said I was living a fantasy, thinking you would come back to me. She said I would never get my happy ending with you, because you two would end up staying here and raising your perfect family. And you know what? She's absolutely right." I said, my voice cracking at the end. I turned and ran down the hall, ignoring him calling my name.

* * *

The next day I walked into school and was immediately pushed into my locker by Quinn.

"You told him." she growled. I cringed away from her.

"Quinn, he asked me and I told him. That's it." I snapped. She rolled her eyes.

"Listen to me Treasure Trail, Finn is mine." she snarled.

"What did you just call her?"

Quinn whipped her head around and paled when she saw Finn.

"Oh! Finn! I was just telling Rachel that-"

"Just shut it Quinn. We're done." he sighed. Quinn gasped and glared at him.

"Fine. Your loss." she snapped, turning on her heel and stomping down the hall. I smiled softly at Finn.

"Thanks." I said, moving past him.

"Rachel, wait." he said. I turned and he took my hand.

"I love you."

I gaped at him before smiling incredulously.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I gasped. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Rachel, I love you." he said, more firmly. I smiled in relief as he bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

When we walked to the bus for Regionals, I wasn't surprised to see Puck and Quinn together. Quinn was yelling at him about something, but he just wrapped his arms around her waist, dipped her, and planted a kiss on her. Those two were meant to end up together.

* * *

I smiled from my spot on Finn's lap. We were hosting the Rachel Berry Trainwreck House Party Extravaganza Part II, but tonight we were both designated drivers. I giggled at our friends-Artie wearing Brittany's jacket, Puck wearing Lauren's glasses, and Santana barely being able to keep her hands off of Sam. Finn kissed my head forehead and smiled at me.

"Love you Rach." he said. I smiled back at him.

"Love you Finn." I giggled. I jumped up and kissed his cheek.

"And because you love me so much..._**SOMEBODY PASS ME A WINE COOLER**_!" I hollered. Finn groaned and everybody cheered.


End file.
